Cambiando por amor
by joana-15
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Hermione fuera la fea que draco dice que es? ¿y si este "por casualidad" se enamora de ella? ¿y si ella lo hace tambien de el? entren y lean primer dramione


_DEFINITABAMENTE UN MAL DIA _

_- Hermione estamos aquí eran Harry Ron le saludaban desde la puerta del vagón a grito pelado_

_Bueno bien dicho ron gritaba y Harry silbaba_

_-Hola chicos como estáis ¿Qué tal ha ido vuestro verano?-pregunto contenta de volver a ver a sus dos chicos favoritos. Hermione Granger era una chica castaña con los ojos chocolate que ocultaba detrás de unas gafas grandes y también tenia un escultural cuerpo que tapaba con su ropa caída , ella no siempre había sido así, tiempo atrás había sido una chica con todo su desparpajo pero esto cambio cuando empezó sexto de primaria en el colegio publico de su ciudad, ella nunca había sido una chica normal y lo sabia pero la crueldad de esos niños había echo mella en ella, imagínate la infancia mas difícil que hallas podido ver y súmale el dolor de una niña de 10 años que se sentía diferente y no sabia por que. La niña en ese tiempo pensó que pasar desapercibida era la mejor manera y no encontró forma mejor de hacerlo que esconderse bajo ropa barata y dos marcas mas grandes y unas horrendas gafas de hacia ya mucho tiempo , al llegar al colegio de magia conoció a mucha gente pero por desgracia el saber por que era diferente no la había soltado del todo y seguía pasando "desapercibida" nadie le dio la oportunidad de demostrar la adorable chica que podía llegar a ser nadie excepto ella os sus dos mejores amigos bueno ellos y :_

_-¿¿Hermione a ti en el colegio ese al que fuiste no te enseñaron a saludar o que??- pregunto una pelirroja increíblemente guapa_

_-Hola Ginny estaba saludando a tu hermano y a Harry no te vi- la chica sonreía con autentica felicidad tenia a sus tres amigos juntos y aunque sentía que algo le faltaba por ahora con la amistad que los tres ya mencionados le brindaban tenia suficiente_

_-No pasa nada Hers ¿como ha ido tu verano?- pregunto esta mientras la abrazaba y le daba dos besos_

_-Normal mis padres han andado de un lado a otro dando charlas sobre la salud bocal ya sabes dentistas- dijo con voz aburrida a ella no le importaba a que se dedicaras sus padres pero el ser dos de los mas importantes dentistas del país le restaban mucho tiempo del que invertían en su hija- a si que pase mucho tiempo sola no me quejo _

_-Deberías plantear en venirte a mi casa a pasar una o dos semanas hers pasas demasiado tiempo sola -le dijo ron que había estado escuchando la conversación se su hermana y amiga_

_-si además lo pasaremos bien los cuatro juntos- le afirmo harry que desde 1º pasaba todos los veranos en casa de su amigo (digamos que los siesos de sus tíos se lo permitían ¿¿si??)_

_-comadreja, hermana de comadreja, poty, COSA-quitaos de mi camino -dijo con arrogancia un chico rubio este ya bestia el uniforme del colegio en tonos verdes el Slycerin (¿¿se escribe así??) aparto a ron con arrogancia_

_- MALFOY- Grito ron molesto ya esta desde el primer día y a primera hora _

_- ya sabes como es se mete con todo el mundo ni caso- dijo Ginny despreocupada ni puto caso es inbecil_

_-Ya eso lo teníamos claro gin -le dijo harry mientras le sacaba la lengua esa renacuaja (no tanto solo tenia un año menos que el) era como su hermana pequeña la quería igual al menos_

_-Harry , Harry a se que tu sabes algo ¿no?- pregunto esta riendo este chico la sacaba de su carácter serio y maduro era guapa lo sabia se traía a los chicos de calle lo sabia también, pero era una chica madura que sabia ver mas allá de la apariencia en su primer curso en el colegio conoció a hermione era amiga de su hermano y del famoso Harry Potter pero aun así sus ojos lloraban sin echar agua y su alma sufría sin quejarse podía verlo tenia que descubrir lo que la pasaba y arreglarlo, así las dos niñas acabaron siendo las mejores amigas que aquel colegio había visto en sus mas de 1000 años de vida no eran las únicas que estarían allí en lo bueno y lo malo pero si una de las pocas que empezaban el lo malo y que en un principio se acabarían en lo bueno_

_-Ginny vale ya nena buscamos un vagón y nos sentamos nos quedan horas de viaje aun- la dijo hermione cogièndola del brazo_

_- Si claro vamos todos anda- la dijo Harry cogiendo del otro brazo a la castaña los cuatro llegaron al vagón y se sentaron esperando para llegar al colegio que le volvería a abrir las puertas de la Magia _

_Llevaban ya u rato en el vagón cuando un chaval de primero abrió la puerta del compartimiento:_

_Quería hablar con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, me manda el director para decirles que tenéis reunión de perfectos en el vagón correspondiente _

_-Gracias chaval ahora mismo vamos - le dijo ron mientras se levantaba _

_Los dos amigos se dirigieron al vagón donde los otros 6 perfectos esperaban y allí en el vagón estaba puertas el director la pareja de amigos llevaban dos cursos siendo perfectos tres con este en las tres reuniones iniciales se habían reunido el en mismo sitio y alrededor de la misma hora pero nunca se había presentado el director para hablar con ellos:_

_-Queridos alumnos , no me complace tener que informales que por primera vez desde que tengo constancia en este colegio hemos tenido un problema con el correo y los premios anuales no pudieron ser entregados a los premiados me complace informarles también de que como y es costumbre los premios anuales son dos perfectos de casas diferentes este ultimo año hemos decidido el departamento de profesores y yo que los mejores para este puesto son la señorita y el señor Granger y Malfoy será un placer teneos como anuales este curso por favor nada mas cavar de cenar dirigíos a hablar con los jefes de sus respectivas casas mucha suerte ahora ustedes estáis al mando me voy al colegio a ultimar los detalles del banquete pásenlo bien- dijo mientras con un chasquido de dedos salía del lugar_

_-Enhorabuena hers eres premio anual eso tiene muchos privilegios o eso dicen- la dijo ron dándole una palmadita en el hombro _

_-Si supongo que si dijo cogiendo una de las insignias con un león y poniéndosela en la túnica-por ahora me conformo con volver al compartimiento a contarles esto a los chicos luego ya veré lo que ago cohonesta responsabilidad_

_-¿Qué pasa cosa? ¿este puesto te viene grande? es normal supongo que en el laboratorio donde te hicieron se llevaron tal chasco al verte que no fueron capaz de enseñarte lo que es el poder_

_-Déjala en paz Malfoy - le advirtió ron con una voz cabreada que yo sepa no te a echo nada _

_-Lo siento comadreja no quería meterme con tu chica_

_-Malfoy cállate se te esta yendo la mano - le advirtió hermione abriendo la boca por primera vez_

_-A mi cosa nunca se me va la mano - dijo mientras salía del vagón de prefectos con Pansy detrás_

_-Déjale no tiene ni idea de con quien se esta metiendo- le dijo una chica rubia con ojos soñadores-tarde o temprano se arrepentirá estoy segura, soy luna por cierto este año are de perfecta por primera vez aunque ya este en sexto_

_-Encantada luna yo soy hermione granger _

_- Lo se todo el mundo en este colegio cree conocerte aunque nadie tiene ni idea_

_- Si supongo que así es - la dijo la chica asombrada ¿adonde iras ahora?_

_-Supongo que me quedare aquí leyendo algo es l mejor forma de no exponerme aun a la gente- la dijo encogiéndose de hombros ¿pueden llegar a ser muy crueles sabes? Bueno… supongo que si_

_-Si, si que lo se por que no bienes a nuestro vagón estoy segura de que no abra problemas- la dijo sonriendo_

_-¿Estas segura no quiero estorbar?_

_-Tranquila no molestas- le dijo Ron con simpatía _

_-Vale- dijo la chica sonriendo y siguiéndolos en el vagón Harry y ginny hablaban animadamente sobre deporte y escobas _

_-Hola chicos hemos vuelto y adivinen que Hermione es premio anual se lo acaba de decir Dumbeldore - dijo ron animado - esta es Luna es perfecta Hermione la invito a venir_

_-Encantada luna - le dijo harry sonriendo -ENORABUENA Hermione premio anual eee _

_-Si eso dicen - afirmo sonriente_

_-Luna cuanto tiempo- la saludo Ginny en realidad no hacia tanto se habían visto una o dos veces ese verano pero daba igual_

_-Si algo hace - la saludo Luna también mientras se sentaba tímidamente a su al lado_

_El viaje paso rápido mientras los chicos hablaban, se reían y se sentían bien para dos de las pasajeras de ese vagón ese era un viaje especial iban a su colegio donde en ocasiones eran felices pero en el fondo ambas tenían asumido que volvían a su peor pesadilla pero lo asumían y int6entaban sobreponerse para los otros tres este era un viaje lleno de alegrías volvían a la magia volvían al colegio volvían a volar _

_Según llegaron al colegio todo el grupo subió a uno de los carruajes pero por desgracia sobraba una persona la primera en ofrecerse para abandonar el carruaje fue luna al sentirse culpable pero Hermione se bajo y subió al siguiente sin esperar replicas nadie subió al vehiculo y este no avanzaba asta que un chico rubio platino subió con arrogancia y se sentó no vio a la castaña asta pasado un rato:_

_-Hombre cosa cuanto tiempo no si te tengo que encontrar en todos sitios digo yo: ¿tan malo soy para sufrir este castigo?_

_-Malfoy la saludo la castaña mientras volvía la vista al libro que tenia entre las manos_

_-¿Por qué no estas con tus guarda espaldas te dejaron abandonada como a un perro?_

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió con indiferencia, el rubio asombrado por la entereza de la chica solo la miro con asco esa cosa que mas que una chica parecía una cucaracha un poco grande se atrevía a ignorarle quien se había creído nadie, repetía, nadie le había ignoraos en sus 17 años de vida no lo iba a hacer ella_

_Cuando llegaron al colegio el grupo se volvió a unir y después de la reprimenda que le callo a Hermione de parte de ginny por "auto marginarse" todos pasaron a la mesa Grifindor todos menos luna que fue a Rawelcaf (no se como se escribe) y empezó la ceremonia de selección con una gran tanta de alumnos para Griffindor:_

_-Ahora alumnos como cada curso m permitiré unas palabras:_

_A los que son nuevos bienvenidos, a los que no lo son bienvenidos de nuevo, es para mi un gran placer abrir las puertas del castillo un año mas para que las jóvenes cabezas pensantes" o al menos eso esperamos" puedan aprender mas sobre nuestro mundo, como es también un placer decíos las normas básicas a seguir para mantener informados a los nuevos:_

_1ª el bosque prohibido como su nombre indica esta enteramente prohibido -También convendría que parte del alumnado antiguo lo recordara_

_2ª las normas están para cumplirlas cosa que en anteriores años no quedo claro por eso mismo el celador el señor Fich repartirá una copia de 4estas con el fin de leérselas las 367 _

_3ª a partir de este año y por causas de seguridad el alumnado que no este autorizado a ella no podrá andar por el colegio pasadas las 11 en días laborables y las 12 en días festivos como lo son sábados y domingos_

_4ª A COMER_

_Ante los ojos maravillados de los nuevos magos la comida apareció de la nada dispuestas a alimentar a miles de estudiantes los 4 amigos charlaban sobre las normas iniciales entre ellos:_

_-Son las normas de todos los años pero supongo que abra que informar a los nuevos_

_-El toque de queda me parece razonable no creéis además siempre quedara la sala común a partir de esa hora_

_-si supongo que si _

_Un rato después la comida desapareció y dio paso al discurso propiamente dicho del banquete__:_

_Alumnos ahora con los estómagos llenos me temo que se a acabado la jornada , a sido un día duro para algunos mas que para otros, los nuevos habéis sufrido emociones fuertes todos tenéis ya bien sabido que todo por lo que meses antes temíamos a sido destruido gracias a tres alumnos aquí presentes y me complace darles la enhorabuena y poder verles de nuevo en el colegio ENORABUENA , también e de añadir que nuestro día ahora será mas liviano gracias a ellos gracias que podemos vivir sin temor que creo tener entendido era lo que buscaban , aun así el mensaje no cambia la unión de las casas sigue siendo muy importante , espero tener pocas visitas a mi despacho este año y pocos problemas que atender , uno ya no esta para esos trotes jeje Buenas noches alumnos dormir bien y soñar con la paz asta mañana_

_Así todos los alumnos abandonaron el comedor y los perfectos guiaban a los nuevos a sus torres:_

_-Ron te importa llevarlos tu tengo que hablar con la profesora macgonagall por lo del premio anual_

_-Si claro sin problemas -la dijo con amabilidad- E MOCOSOS BENGA BAMOS A DORMIR Q AN CANTADO LOS MAGI LUNNIS_

_-Ron un poco de respeto por dios- le dijo mientras se reía_

_Ka joven se dirigió al despacho se su profesora donde esta la esperaba pacientemente con dos tazas de chocolate:_

_-Señorita Granger, enhorabuena por lo del premio, desde tu primer día supe que serias tu, el director me a mandado aclararte lo básico esta noche toma asiento tenemos par ato me temo,-la dijo sonriendo esa joven la caía realmente bien era responsable jamás había dejado sus estudios de lado y además había contribuido a salvar el mundo mágico- a ver ser premio anual es muy bonito a simple vista es en parte una recompensa por el esfuerzo y la inteligencia, como supongo que sabrás no hay un único premio anual si no que cada curso se elige a los dos alumnos mas destacados de 7º con la única condición de que no sean de la misma casa, normalmente a mediados de las vacaciones estivales se les manda unas cartas con estas explicaciones y las insignias y las reuniones son mucho mas cortas, pero me temo que a habido un error con las lechuzas-la sonrió-a ver la teoría es sencilla, un premio anual es como el perfecto de los perfectos tiene el poder de quitar puntos no solo a su casa si no también a las otras tres casas amigas, y incluso si es necesario de castigar, es el representante del alumnado en el consejo de profesores , y esta para solucionar los problemas de el alumno interesado, tiene un trato muco mas directo con los profesores tanto es así que cada semana los premios anuales tienen la obligación de asistir a las reuniones del consejo, para velar por los derechos de los alumnos y aportar su opinión y hablar sobre algún problema grave,-hizo una pausa y l dio un pequeño trago al chocolate invitando a la castaña a hacer lo mismo -también como estudiantes privilegiados que sois tendréis permisos especiales para ausentaos de clase siempre quesea necesario siempre y cuando no se falten a mas de 18 clases al mes lo que son 3 días al trimestre- la sonrió como dándole a entender que no todo eran obligaciones-lo demás tu vida será normal , a casi se me olvidaba los premios anuales gozáis de otro privilegio esto es una torre para vosotros solos_

_-¿Perdone profesor una para Malfoy y otra para mi o compartir una?_

_-Me temo que compartir solo una jovencita, siempre se a echo así, en breve llegara el profesor snape con su premio y os conducirá asta la torre, cualquier suda yo no me moveré de aquí, aprovecha este año joven puede ser el mejor de tu vida, pero me temo que también el peor_

_La puerta sonó y allí estaban los dos profesor y alumno _

_-P5rofesora aquí le dejo al anual ¿los conduce usted como subdirectora no?_

_-Si yo me encargo vallase a dormir si quiere_

_-Claro gracias_

_-Habar chicos este pergamino es para vosotros dijo entregándole uno a cada uno _

_-Perdone pero ¿para que necesito yo la foto de un gato en una cesta?-pregunto Malfoy confuso_

_-Es el cuadro que deberéis atravesar para llegar a vuestra torre y lo que hay escrito la contraseña inicia cambiarla según lleguéis y mandársela al director es el único que debe saberla en todo momento nadie mas a no ser que ambos queráis, los conduccio a trabes de 2 pasillos fáciles de recordar y a trabes de unas escaleras ocultas allí en medio de una galería de cuadros estaba el adorable gato en la cesta_

_-Yo les dejo aquí disfruten del curso señores- y se fue por donde había venido_

_-escalifraquilisticoespialidoso-pronuncio Hermione y el gato con un maullido los dejo entrar a la torre_

_-¿Que se supone que es esa contraseña?_

_-Es un juego de palabras muglees Malfoy ¿Qué contraseña ponemos le pregunto antes de entrar?_

_-¿Qué tal yo lo valgo?_

_-eso es terriblemente arrogante Malfoy-le dependió la castaña pero si eso te hace feliz le dijo comunicándoselo al gato _

_Holaaaaaaaaaa ¿bueno que os a pereccido? Es mi primer dramione sis aunque parezca mentira stos dos se enamoran dejar rr diciendome lo que querais yo lo acepto pero s son malos agradeceria que no fueran anonimos quiero poder defenderme bueno pues yo se que este capitulo no es muyinteresante pero intentare que los proximos lo sean mas este era neceario había que explicar algunas cosas y aun quedan otras muchas para explicar un beso muy fuerte y gracias por leer joana _

_Por cierto por desgracia nada de esto me pertenece salvo la historia por desgracia los personages no son mio xd_


End file.
